


Stuck on Stupid

by jeahwriting



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeahwriting/pseuds/jeahwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> For natyantunes, who requested this well over a week ago and who also got me hooked on this song, damn you.
> 
> Thanks to teenageinvincibility for the read through and for being awesome in general.

One

You wake up and there’s a heavy arm around you, laid across your waist. You lean back against the wall of muscle and weave your fingers through his. When you turn around, you see Ryan’s curls laying haphazardly across the pillow. He’s growing his hair out again, at your request, because you miss being able to run your hand through it when he goes down on you. When you first mentioned it, he frowned and then said, “Only if you cut the pornstache, MP”. Which in turn made you frown because shaving everyday really was a pain in the ass and also why did everyone have a problem with the ‘stache? But, of course, you eventually did, because there’s very little you can refuse Ryan for very long.

You reach up to tug lightly at one of the curls, a small smile on your lips. Ryan shifts then, pulling you closer and wrinkling his nose slightly. It makes you want to reach over and kiss him silly. Instead, you lean into him and try to think of what you did to deserve this.

Two

Michael is a disaster in the kitchen. That’s what you decide as you sit at the dining table and watch him shuffle around, trying to throw something resembling breakfast together. Usually, you’re the one that cooks, but every once in a while, Mike will get this passionate glint in his eyes and announce that he’s going to make you something.

Whenever he gets like that, you grin and roll your eyes and tell him that, honestly, he’s probably going to burn down the kitchen. But then he gets this smirk on his face and looks at you so intently and kisses you so sweetly, that you just sit there breathless and listen to how fast your heart is beating in your chest.

The first time Michael decided to go on this romantic quest to cook you something more elegant than cereal, you thought that maybe he’d done something wrong. You watched him hum Lil Wayne songs and felt the knot in your stomach grow tighter and tighter as you wondered if he had slept with that pretty girl from the bar last night. Or if his friendship with Allison was less innocent than he made it seem. 

As it turned out, he had done none of those things, and sometimes just felt the need to do dumb, romantic things for you. 

Michael sings the last bit of “Sky’s the Limit” and lays a plate of half-burnt toast and almost decent-looking eggs in front of you. He frowns hard at his own plate, and you can’t help it. You get up and grab him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down so you can kiss him long and hard. Michael makes a little noise at the back of his throat that makes you forget you were even hungry. 

You kiss his neck and when you pull away, he gives you a fond look. You find yourself blurting out: “I think you’re probably the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He looks a bit surprised, but his smile just grows wider. He cups your ass and says, “Well, I’d better be.”

Three

You roll your eyes. You roll your eyes so hard it almost hurts.

It’s not like you don’t support them completely, because you do, of course you do. But, for God’s sake, sometimes, they are just so _obvious_.

You stare at Michael and Ryan from across the bench, and wonder how the whole world hasn’t figured it out yet. They are surrounded by a number of other swimmers, but it’s almost like they’re in their own little world. Michael keeps leaning in to Ryan, taking every opportunity to touch him, and Ryan keeps grinning at Michael and biting his bottom lip.

It kind of makes you want to throw up, seeing how disgustingly smitten they still are with each other, after all this time. 

Allison comes over and pokes you in the arm. “Hey, Dwyer.”

You smile up at her, and let her settle down next to you. 

“What are you up to?”

As if on cue, Ryan laughs at something Michael says and doubles over. His fingers linger on Michael’s waist. You gesture over to them. “Watching Phelps and Lochte act like fucking dorks. The usual, really.”

Allison laughs and leans in closer to you. She watches them for some time. “They make each other so happy, it’s almost ridiculous.”

You watch as Michael smiles at Ryan even as he’s talking to other people, and nod. “What else is new.”


End file.
